Draco Malfoy--memory
by samadhee
Summary: After dueling with Harry Potter in the bathroom and getting severely injured, Draco is transformed into a British Muggle named Daniel Mason living in the US and dating an American Muggle named Rachel. He has no recollection of how he ended up in the Muggle world until he realizes that his memory was altered for protection.
Draco's Memory

I stare myself in the mirror. Being a Death Eater at a tender age of sixteen has taken a toll in me. My used to be playful and charming face has transformed into a weary look. My eyes are bloodshot with tiny sleeping circles around my eyes. My blond hair which I normally comb it back is unkempt-not really like me.

I breathe in an our, my hands touching the basin of the skin as I stare at the mirror. I can visibly make out the Dark Mark from my left arm which was tattooed firmly on my arm, since I joined the Death Eater rank. I never roll up my sleeve so nobody will see the Dark Mark. Nobody has ever suspected that I am a Death Eater-no one except that sneaky famous Harry Potter.

Potter is stalking me-he knows I am up to something and I have cunningly avoided him at all costs. Potter thinks I am behind Katie Bell's curse-that it was me who placed an Imperius Curse on Katie and coaxed her into handing that cursed necklace to Dumbledore (which ended up in utter failure). Potter is suspecting me and when I caught Potter trying to talk to Katie about what happened to her, I know he is going to find the truth.

I start sobbing, wishing I can get my old life back. I don't want to be a Death Eater-I became a Death Eater out of choice. And if I don't complete this task of killing Dumbledore, the Dark Lord will kill me.

"Afraid you are going to get caught for what you did to Katie?" a voice sneered.

I quickly turn around to find Potter behind me, his wand pointing straight at me. I froze.

"What are you trying to suggest Potter?" I sneered at him.

Potter blinks at me. "I know you are up to something Malfoy," he said softly. "I know you used Imperius Curse on Katie and you meant to give the necklace to Dumbledore right?"

"Prove it," I challenged him. " _Stupefy!_ "

Potter is thrown back on the floor and I try to rush out of the bathroom.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " Potter yelled.

I fell on the bathroom floor, an excruciating pain erupting on my body. I feel blood oozing out of my body and onto the cold tile floors of the bathroom. I stare hard and saw Potter looking at me with shock, holding his wand. I can faintly hear some voices-I think it's Snape's and slowly, I faded into the darkness.

I wake up. I realize that I am no longer in the bathroom. In fact, I have a feeling that I am not in Hogwarts anymore. I am in a comfortable room, lying on a comfortable bed. I quickly get up, staring around the room. I am in a small room with a small writing table and a laptop on the table. The walls are painted yellow with some weird posters hung on the walls. I blink, wondering how on earth I got into this place and how did I leave Hogwarts. I get up and realized that I wasn't wearing my robes anymore. I was wearing boxers with no shirt on. Clothes are lying on the floor and I saw crushed cans on the floor.

Quickly, I walk towards the window and look out, expecting to see the lake and forests. Instead I see I am inside a small house, overlooking a row of Victorian styled houses. Cars have parked out by the sidewalk.

How did I get in here?

"Oh, you are awake," a cheerful voice greeted.

I turn around. An Asian looking girl with dark hair cascading down her shoulders, wearing a pink tank top and shorts walk in, holding a tray containing breakfast, I assume. She places the tray on top of a table and walk towards me, curling her arms around me and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good morning my prince," she whispered.

I push her away and look at her in disgust.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly, backing away from her.

The girl frowns. "I am your girlfriend, I am Rachel," she said softly.

"Rachel? I don't know any Rachel," I said quickly. "Stay away from me!"

"Honey...what's wrong?" she asked sounding worried and concerned.

I look around and froze. I was in a picture with this girl, my arms around her shoulders, wearing sweatshirt with Cincinnati logo on it. It was old self-the playful and charming face I used to have.

"What happened to me?" I whispered.

"Sweety, what's wrong?" she cooed me.

I look at her, hoping she would have some answers.

"I am Draco-Draco Malfoy, I am from Hogwarts-no I mean I study at Hogwarts, I-"

"Sweety? Are you OK?" she asked sounding concerned. "I think you are still drunk,"

"I am not drunk!" I shout at her and she back a little away from me, looking afraid. I glance towards my left arm where I have tattooed my Dark Mark to prove myself of who I really am.

The Dark Mark is gone.

"Baby...are you really all right?" she asked softly. "Maybe I will drop you off at your apartment, I will call Brad and-"

"Who am I?" I demanded.

She blinks again at me.

"Sweety-" she began.

"Just tell me who I am!"

Rachel swallows before replying back.

"OK...fine...I really don't know who you are...but your name is Daniel Mason," she began. "You said you were an exchange student from England. You came to Cincinnati, to United States. You said you are going to be here for some time studying here. We started dating a couple of weeks ago. You live with fraternity boys down in McMillan Street-you are in a fraternity,"

I blink at her, absorbing what she said into my brain. Few hours ago, my name was Draco Malfoy, belonging to one of the richest pure-blood wizarding families in England, I was spoilt and taken care lovingly by my parents, I was attending Hogwarts as a sixth year student and a recently joined Death Eater with a difficult task of killing my own headmaster. I fought with Harry Potter a moment ago with Potter injuring me. Now I am Daniel Mason, some common Muggle living and studying in America and dating some girl named Rachel.

Quickly, I grab a shirt and put it on and I put on my pants.

"I need air," I mutter and before Rachel could say anything, I leave the room. I see a group of girls talking loudly in the living room and they all stared at me as I quickly made myself out of the house.

"Hey Daniel!" one of the girls shouted but I have already left the house, breathing in the fresh Spring air.

I walk, not knowing where to go. I put my hands on the pockets of the pants that may not even belong to me-or maybe it belong to some Daniel Mason.

"Draco..." I heard someone calling.

I froze and quickly turn around. There was no one around. I quickened my pace, tightening the jacket which I grabbed from Rachel's room and walking quickly.

"Draco..." again I heard the voice.

I turn around and came face to face with Dumbledore. I froze, backing away from him.

"How is your life as a Muggle here?" Dumbledore asked, his face twisted into a smile.

"Why am I a Muggle?" I asked, sounding scared.

Dumbledore smiled, his long silvery beard shining. He looks at me.

"I know you are given a task of killing me Draco," he said softly. "I know Voldemort wants to kill me...and he has chosen you to do the task,"

I flinch at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"When Harry attacked you in the prefect's bathroom, you were seriously injured. Snape managed to cure you and I decided to save you by placing a memory charm on you," Dumbledore explained. "We modified your memory,"

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"You and your family hate...Muggles." he said slowly. "You always thought lowly of Muggles. I know how you treat Hermione Granger by bullying her all the time. I decided to send you off to the Muggle world. You changed your name and before we could realize, you moved to America to Cincinnati."

I listen to him, horrified of what happened.

"We thought you will be safer here...since Voldemort wasn't satisfied with you." Dumbledore continued. "And indeed you were having so much fun here...even getting into a relationship particularly with a Muggle girl"

I blushed a little.

"How long was I here?" I asked.

"Few months," Dumbledore replied. "But if you want to go back, you will be going back to Hogwarts-and you will be still having the difficult task of trying to kill me...to please Voldemort's orders. But here...living as a life of a Muggle will make you safe."

I bit my lips.

"And that I notice that you were having a good time here, maybe you don't want to go back, But it's your choice,"

I look over at the apartment house where I just left. Then I think about my father, who is rotting in Azkaban, I think about my mother, who is at the moment is in an emotional state.

"But, I am not going to let you kill me...I have already asked Snape to do the task for you," Dumbledore continued. "But I can assure you, Snape will protect you, even if you didn't do the task...and Voldemort cannot lay a finger on you"

I look around.

"I want to go back...but..." I hesitated a little. "I want to tell Rachel before I leave,"

Dumbledore smiled. "Go ahead, I will wait for you-we will go back to Hogwarts together."

I run back to the apartment and knock on the door. The door is opened by a blonde curly haired girl who was chewing a bubble gum in her mouth.

"Is-is Rachel in?" I asked.

She studied me.

"Yes..." she said letting me in.

I climb up the stairs and enter into Rachel's room. Rachel is sitting on the bed and she looks up, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Rachel," I managed to say. "I am sorry,"

Rachel stares at me.

"I-I need to leave and I don't think we can ever meet again," I said, babbling on with my words. "But...I really love you," and suddenly I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her. "And until I return back, you promise me that you won't forget me?"

"I-I promise...but where are you leaving?" she asked curiously.

I am not ready to tell her that I am a wizard yet.

"I will tell you later," I replied and kissed her on the forehead and I wrap a charm which I miraculously had around her wrist. Then before she could ask more questions, I leave the house and join Dumbledore to go back to Hogwarts...even though I realized that now I am in love with an American Muggle girl named Rachel and until everything is over back in England, I cannot re-unite with her...


End file.
